paydayfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Маски PAYDAY 2
center|400px Маски - это предметы кастомизации героев в PAYDAY 2. Они не улучшают ничего в персонаже, только внешний вид. Помимо стандартных масок персонажей, по мере прохождения можно покупать материалы (шаблон маски, материал, доп. элементы, цвета для элементов) для их создания за внутриигровые деньги и делать из них свои собственные маски. Всего у вас доступно 9 слотов для масок из 36 возможных (остальные слоты нужно купить). Чтобы купить маску, нужно для начала найти её, путём случайной системы лотереи. Маски Маски можно кастомизировать. Наклеивать на них эмблемы, менять их материал и цвет. * - стандартные маски. * - маски сообщества. * - редкие и уникальные маски. * - маски из ивентов (событий). * - маски из DLC. Стандартные Mask9.png| |payday2-preferred-char.jpg|Выбрав этот слот маски, вы оденете маску предпочитаемого персонажа.}} John Wick Shades.png| Обычные mask5.png| $7,250 mask11.png| $7,250 Big_Lips.png| $7,250 mask13.png| $8,250 The_Brainiac.png| $9,000 mask20.png| $7,250 mask2.png| $7,250 The Cannula.png| $7,000 The_Crybaby.png| $7,500 mask24.png| $11,000 doctor-crime.png| $7,250 gagball.png| $7,500 mask22.png| $9,750 mask10.png| $8,250 The Hog.png| $7,250 mask19.png| $13,500 mask12.png| $7,500 kawaii.png| $7,250 mask17.png| $7,250 Mrs._Manneqin.png| $7,250 Mr._Manneqin.png| $7,250 Mr._Sackcloth.png| $9,750 Mr._Smooth.png| $7,000 Monkey Business.png| $8,250 Themummy.png| $7,250 mask6.png| $7,500 mask16.png| $7,250 mask1.png| $7,500 The Pout.png| $7,500 mask18.png| $8,250 The_Shogun.png| $9,000 The Shrunken Head.png| $7,250 The Starved.png| $7,250 mask8.png| $7,250 mask15.png| $7,000 mask21.png| $7,000 mask7.png| $8,250 The Zombie.png| $7,250 Mask14.png| Редкие mask3.png| |DallasMask.jpg|Эту маску все боятся.}} $48,750 mask4.png| |ChainsMask.jpg|Маска Чейнса.}} $48,750 hoxton.png| |HoxtonMask.jpg|Маска Хокстона.}} $48,750 wolf.png| |WolfMask.jpg|Маска Вулфа.}} $48,750 dallasnopattern.png| |DallasBegins-fullcolor.jpg|Это чистая версия каноничной маски Далласа, перед тем как её покрасили.|Никогда не нравилось как выглядит оригинал? Это твой шанс изменить историю.}} $67,500 chainsnopattern.png| |chains-begins-fullcolor.jpg|Это чистая версия каноничной маски Чейнса, перед тем как её покрасили.|Никогда не нравилось как выглядит оригинал? Это твой шанс изменить историю.}} $61,250 hoxtonnopatern.png| |HoxtonBegins.jpg|Это чистая версия каноничной маски Хокстона, перед тем как её покрасили.|Никогда не нравилось как выглядит оригинал? Это твой шанс изменить историю.}} $61,250 wolfnopattern.png| |WolfBegins.jpg|Это чистая версия каноничной маски Вулфа, перед тем как её покрасили.|Никогда не нравилось как выглядит оригинал? Это твой шанс изменить историю.}} $61,250 Anonymous.png| |anonymous-fullcolor.jpg|Надень маску, стань анонимным и делай все, что вздумается.|Делай это потому что ты так хочешь, потому что тебе сказали или ради лулзов .|Делай все, что общество запрещает тебе делать. Например, ограбь банк.}} $45,000 The_Cthulu.png| |Cthulhu.jpg|Маска с отвратительным видом, лицом самого ужаса.|Люди говорят, что этот зверь имеет множество имен. Поэтому его называют Тулу, Клулу, Клуолоу, Ктулу, Ктуллу, К'тулху, Сигулу, Катулу и К'тулу |На треть человек, на треть осьминог и на треть дракон, он является одним из самых величайших зол известных человеку.}} $55,000 The_Dillenger_Death_Mask.png| |Dillinger-fullcolor.jpg|Джон Герберт Дилинджер был знаменитым американским грабителем банков.|Его банда обчистила две дюжины банков и даже четыре полицейских участка.|Сам Дилинджер дважды сбегал из тюрьмы и был известен как самый жестокий сукин сын в США времен Великой Депрессии}} $61,250 mask23.png| |grin-fullcolor.jpg|Когда то жили мужчина и его брат.|Вместе они владели успешной компанией.|Но однажды у братьев остался всего один клиент. Этот клиент струсил и захотел выйти из дела. Вместо того чтобы просто выйти и заплатить неустойку за разрыв контракта, клиент взял компанию братьев измором.|Мужчина и его брат потеряли все и здесь сказанно, что эта маска - копия выражения лица мужчины в день, когда он сошел с ума.}} $55,000 The Infamy Update Маски, дающиеся за открытие способностей в древе умений Infamy. The Heat.png| |theheat-fullcolor.jpg|Всем нравятся классные солнцезащитные очки.|Но только самые дерзкие, разыскиваемые и проклинаемые копами сукины дети достаточно безумны, чтобы ограбить в них чёртов банк.|И это вы.}} $0 The Plague Doctor.png| |plague-fullcolor.jpg|Маска чумного доктора для манипулятора.|Говоря словами Бхагавад-Гита: "Теперь я стал смертью, разрушителем миров."|По крайней мере, таково было художественное направление.}} $0 The Butcher.png| |butcher-fullcolor.jpg|По-настоящему легендарная маска Штурмовика.|Говорят, что давным-давно она была сделана для одного из воротил банды Розовых Пантер, но у него не хватило смелости носить её. Она бы привлекала слишком много внимания.|Вы так не считаете.}} $0 The Specialist.png| |specialist-fullcolor.jpg|Только настоящий техник смог бы создать такую маску.|Благодаря непревзойденной системе фильтрации воздуха, эта маска может пригодится химикам в маловероятных сценариях в духе "must cook meth".}} $0 The Spectre.png| |spectre-fullcolor.jpg|Эта маска Призрака выглядит так, как будто бы она из будущего, а может быть так и есть.|Сделанная из углеродного волокна и паутины генетически модифицированых пауков она обеспечивает полную защиту головы. Люди даже могут принять вас за профессионального мотоциклиста.|Это будет последней ошибкой в их жизни.}} $0 The Death Wish Update Маски, которые даются за выполнения достижений, связанные с завершением ограблений на Death Wish. skullhard.png| |skullhard-full.jpg|Странная вещь, человеческий череп. Люди могут легко распознать человеческий череп, даже если видят только его часть. В человеческом мозге даже есть специальная область, отвечающая за это.|Ты завершил все ограбления на Тяжелой сложности? Ты что-то вроде проффесионала? Может быть эта маска все-таки подойдет тебе.| }} $0 skullveryhard.png| |skullveryhard-full.jpg|Странная вещь, человеческий череп. Люди могут легко распознать человеческий череп, даже если видят только его часть. В человеческом мозге даже есть специальная область, отвечающая за это.|Ты завершил все ограбления на Очень Тяжелой сложности? Ты что, какой-то монстр? Может быть эта маска все-таки подойдет тебе..| }} $0 skulloverkill.png| |skulloverkill-full.jpg|Срань господня, что это такое? Странная вещь, человеческий череп. Люди могут легко распознать человеческий череп, даже если видят только его часть. В человеческом мозге даже есть специальная область, отвечающая за это. Но это не похоже на человеческий череп|Ты завершил все ограбления сложности OVERKILL? Ты что, приспешник дьявола? Может быть эта маска все-таки подойдет тебе.| }} $0 skulloverkillplus.png| |skulldeathwish-full.jpg|OVERKILL отдают тебе честь, мрачный жнец, каратель полицейских и завершатель сложностей. Странная вещь, человеческий череп. Люди могут легко распознать человеческий череп, даже если видят только его часть. В человеческом мозге даже есть специальная область, отвечающая за это. Но не человеческий череп, это что-то совсем другое|Ты завершил все ограбления сложности Death Wish? Ты что, демон? Может быть эта маска все-таки подойдет тебе.| }} $0 Shadow Raid Update Маска, которая дается за выполнение достижения "I Will Walk Faceless Among Men". "Boku no ikari wo osoreru" в описании маски переводится с японского как "Бойся моей ярости". Somen Mempo.png| |Somen Mempo.png-full.jpg|In ancient Japan, samurai warriors wore somen masks to protect themselves in war and to incite fear in their enemies. Somen masks were tied to the large kabuto helmets, making the samurai look like demons from jigoku.|No one knows what fierce and ruthless warrior wore this intimidating mask in the past. Now however, it is ready for battle once more.|"Boku no ikari wo osoreru" }} $0 Сообщества Эти маски становятся доступны при условии, если вы вступите в оф. группу PAYDAY 2. Mark.png| |Mark-Fullcolor.jpg|Привет из России.|Мне кажется, что это лучшая игра в мире.|Это всего лишь медведь.|А раньше тут ничего не было.|Спасибо|- Василий| }} $7,250 communityhockey.png| |HHeat-Fullcolor.jpg|Классическая хоккейная маска.|Знакомый однажды сказал мне...|"Никогда не имей в жизни ничего, что бы ты не смог бросить в течение тридцати секунд, если запахнет жаренным."| }} $9,000 happysanta.png| |Happy_Santa.jpg|Санта, известный как Санта Клаус, Святой Николай, Дед Мороз и Крис Крингл (?)- мужчина с эпичными пропорциями. Этого настоящего мужика всегда описывали такими словами, как легендарный, мифический, исторический и фольклорный.|Эта маска изображает Счастливого Санту. Большая улыбка и радость на краснощеком лице, надев это вы заставите улыбнуться даже самых угрюмых Бульдозеров.| }} $7,500 Peter.png| |Peter-Fullcolor.png|Peter is a true legend and has been so for like, ever. A beast with a large, pointed, spiraling horn projected from its forehead, Peter is known by all of mankind as the go-to guy for whenever you need to touch the rainbow. No, touch it. Touch the motherfucking rainbow. Now taste it.|Shh. It's okay. You did good.| }} $0 Lootbag Skull mask.png| |skull-fullcolor.jpg|An exclusive mask representing death and mortality.|Created in the heavens as a gift by the gods to men and women who believed in them early on, who built their shrines and spread their beliefs across the lands.|Thank you for believing in us! We salute you!}} $6,750 Twisted Metal Только для пользователей PlayStation Network. sweettooth.png| |Sweettooth-fullcolor.jpg|Sweet Tooth, real name Marcus "Needles" Kane is a character from the Twisted Metal video game series. Sweet Tooth is best known for being a killer clown that drives a combat ice cream truck.|It's said that he once had escaped from a mental institution. He now leads a life of crime.}} $10,250 Armored Transport 37th.png| |37th-fullcolor.jpg|Politican, Commander-In-Chief, father. Had an ambition to serve this great nation for 8 years. He wasn't a crook, for sure.|The 37th was the only president who resigned from office. Among criminals however, he remains extremely popular.}} $XXX 42nd.png| |42nd-fullcolor.jpg|Politican, Commander-In-Chief, father. Served this great nation for 8 years. A ladies man, no doubt.|The 42nd was one of the most peaceful presidents in history. Among criminals however, he remains extremely popular.}} $XXX 43rd.png| |43rd-fullcolor.jpg|Politican, Commander-In-Chief, father. Served this great nation for 8 years. A wordsmith, no doubt.|The 43rd was one of the most unpopular presidents in history. Among criminals however, he remains extremely popular.}} $XXX 44th.png| |44th-fullcolor.jpg|Politican, Commander-In-Chief, father. Had an ambition to serve this great nation for 8 years. A hopeful man, and an award winner at that.|The 44th is one of the most ambitious presidents in history. Among criminals however, he remains extremely popular.}} $XXX Gage Weapon Pack #01 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0X803BEEC1467A45AD.png| |Chuck.jpeg|Chuck the Eagle represents everything that is righteous, good and true.|A famous Martial Artist found this huge eagle while he was doing karate in the mountains of Alaska.|They had a fight for several hours but eventually the Martial Artist won. He took the head, made it into a mask and named it after himself.||THIS IS A GAGE WEAPON PACK ITEM!}} $10,500 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0XCB068B1853DD7205.png| |Dolph.jpeg|Dolph the Goat represents natural strength and stone.|It was found by a group of adventurers in a mountain cave in the most northern parts of Sweden.|Legend has it that the god of thunder, Thor, had a chariot that was pulled by two goats. This mask probably has nothing to do with that legend though. That would be crazy.|THIS IS A GAGE WEAPON PACK ITEM!}} $10,500 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0X97BD199B9903DC95.png| |Jean-Claude.jpeg|Jean-Claude the Panda used to be really cool and star in all sorts of crazy stuff.|Sadly, he later became a drug addict and stopped being cool. Because of training however, he managed to get back on track.|Most recently, you could see him do this weird things with two trucks. That shit was fucked up. You should check it out if you haven't.|THIS IS A GAGE WEAPON PACK ITEM!}} $10,500 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0X959E824B02935E02.png| |Arnold.jpeg|Arnold the Bulldog has always been a doge of great ambition.|He wanted to build much body - and he did. He became the biggest doge in his little mountain town and received such prize.|He then moved States, got into office, starred in a couple of weird doge movies called "The Dogenator" and "The Dogenator II - such judgement".|THIS IS A GAGE WEAPON PACK ITEM!}} $10,500 Gage Weapon Pack #02 Alpha Force.png| |Alpha Force.jpeg|4th Domestic Operation Group-force Enforcers-Alpha (4th DOGE-A), popularly ridiculed as Alpha Force, is a U.S. Army component of the Joint Common Operations Command. They're reputation is pretty poor and have become a less and less respected force to deal with.|One of the members probably dropped this helmet when he fled from you.| }} $13,500 Commander Crime.png| |Commander Crime.jpeg|Commander Crime is an American fictional character, a supervillain and the supreme leader of the criminal network C.R.I.M.E. who appears in comic books by OVERKILL Comics.|The character was created by now world renowned writer-editor-artist and professional badminton player Max Elmberg Sjöholm.|Commander Crime made his first appearance in The Amazing Career Criminals: The PAYDAY gang gets a C.R.I.M.E. offer they can't refuse!| }} $13,500 Gage Blade, The.png| |Gage Blade, The.jpeg|The Gage Blade is one of Gage's own personal favorite ballistic face masks. It will protect your face from one or two 9mm bullets before your head explodes.|Without this mask, Gage wouldn't be the wonderful human being he is today.| }} $13,500 Troubled War Veteran, The.png| |Troubled War Veteran, The.jpeg|The Troubled War Veteran is a mask that Gage has worked on for some time. Back in the Vietnam war Gage met this big-muscled guy who went nuts and started to use a bow instead of modern weapons.|He died pretty early in the war, but for some strange reason Gage couldn't forget his face.| }} $13,500 A Merry Payday Christmas Soundtrack Santa drunk.png| |Tipsy_Santa.jpg|Santa, more known as Santa Claus, Saint Nicholas, Father Christmas and Kris Kringle (?) is a man of epic proportions. Words like legendary, mythical, historical and folkloric best describe this beast of a man.|This particular mask is the Tipsy Santa mask. You know that type of feeling when you're tipsy and are feeling something's going on but you aren't hammered yet. That's tipsy for ya.|THIS IS A XMAS SOUNDTRACK ITEM!}} $7,500 Santa mad.png| |Furious_Santa.jpg|Santa, more known as Santa Claus, Saint Nicholas, Father Christmas and Kris Kringle (?) is a man of epic proportions. Words like legendary, mythical, historical and folkloric best describe this beast of a man.|This particular mask is the Furious Santa mask. It's worn by angry internet users and bad children who didn't get the presents they wanted.|THIS IS A XMAS SOUNDTRACK ITEM!}} $7,500 Santa surprise.png| |Surprised_Santa.jpg|Santa, more known as Santa Claus, Saint Nicholas, Father Christmas and Kris Kringle (?) is a man of epic proportions. Words like legendary, mythical, historical and folkloric best describe this beast of a man.|This particular mask is the Surprised Santa mask. Who knows why he's surprised? Maybe someone stole his sled? Maybe someone stole his reindeers? Maybe he just saw someone rob a bank?|THIS IS A XMAS SOUNDTRACK ITEM!}} $7,500 Gage Sniper Pack mask-asilidae.png| |Asilidae.jpg|The Asilidae, also known as robber fly or assassin fly, are powerfully built, bristly flies who are known for their notoriously aggressive predatory habits. They feed on other insects and as a rule, they wait in ambush and catch their prey in flight.|This mask is an achievement reward. It can't drop during a PAYDAY and it can't be sold. Instead, it can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost.| }} Награда за достижение mask-sphodromantis.png| |Sphodromantis.jpg|The common name for these lovely little fellows is "praying mantis". The reason? It refers to the prayer-like posture where it folds its fore-limbs. More commonly however it's refered to as the preying mantis, because of it's nature.|Basically, they eat anything they can successfully capture and devour.|This mask is an achievement reward. It can't drop during a PAYDAY and it can't be sold. Instead, it can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost.| }} Награда за достижение mask-tarantula.png| |Tarantula.jpg|Eight legs strong, tarantula sizes range from as small as a fingernail to as large as a handgun when the legs are fully extended. The name originally comes from the name Lycosa tarantula, a species of wolf spider. Tarantulas generally hunt in trees, on or near the ground. They're also popular as pets.|This mask is an achievement reward. It can't drop during a PAYDAY and it can't be sold. Instead, it can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost.| }} Награда за достижение mask-vespula.png| |Vespula.jpg|Two pairs of wings, an ovipositor or stinger, no thickened hairs and a pair of talons. That's the wasp for you. Almost every pest insect species has at least one wasp species that preys upon it or parasitizes it. This makes the wasps very important in natural control of their numbers.|This mask is an achievement reward. It can't drop during a PAYDAY and it can't be sold. Instead, it can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost.| }} Награда за достижение Poetry Jam Маски, доступные для всех тех, кто приобрел PAYDAY 2 Official Soundtrack или сделал предзаказ Career Criminal Edition издания игры. criminalambitions.png| |criminalambitionsfull.jpg|A mask only for the most ambitious heister.|Take all the loot, leave nothing behind. This is the sign of a true criminal mind. Grab all the diamonds and small additions. Now you're a person with criminal ambitions.| }} $0 metalhead.png| |metalheadfull.jpg|The origin of the Metalhead is unclear.|It looks more of a helmet than a mask. It has spikes pointing out of it and looks very much like a pimped out gas mask made of iron. It's unclear if it protects the wearer from any gas or melee weapons however.|It looks pretty rad though.| }} $0 theoptimist.png| |theoptimistfull.jpg|"Be the change you want to see in the world."|That's what the Optimist believes.|As the leader of a peaceful group of robots, he feels it is his responsibility to combat rival bands of robots obsessed with negativity and extermination. His prime weapon: rolling out positivity|through constructive reasoning and unbiased logic.|Or through forced upgrades. Which are compulsory.| }} $0 warface.png| |warfacefull.jpg|You got a war face! AAAAAAAAHH! That's a war face, let me see your war face!|...|Bullshit. You didn't convince me, let me see your REAL war face!|...Actually, that one's pretty good...| }} $0 The Big Bank Heist the16th.png| |the16thfull.jpg|Lawyer, Commander-In-Chief, father. Had an ambition to serve this great nation for 8 years.|Consistently ranked by scholars and the public as one of the greatest U.S. presidents of all time.|The 16th is one of the most beloved presidents in history. Among criminals, he remains well respected.| }} Награда за достижение the18th.png| |the18thfull.jpg|Soldier, Commander-In-Chief, father. Served this great nation for 8 years.|A protector and a warrior, and a great one at that.|The 18th was one of the most unpopular presidents in history. Among criminals however, he remains extremely popular.| }} Награда за достижение the1st.png| |the1stfull.jpg|General of the Armies, Commander-In-Chief, Founding Father. Served this great nation for 8 years.|The first ever president, and a great one at that.|The 1st was one of the most popular presidents in history and the face of the $1 bill. Among criminals, he remains extremely popular.| }} Награда за достижение thefirstamerican.png| |thefirstamericanfull.jpg|Worls-renowned polymath, author, printer, political theorist, postmaster, scientist, inventor, civic activist, statesman, diplomat, Founding Father.|Titulated as "The First American" and the face of the $100 bill.|Among criminals, he remains extremely popular| }} Награда за достижение Gage Shotgun Pack mask-clint.png| |ClintF.jpg|Clint the black-capped squirrel monkey. Not really a monkey without a name. Just like the real Clint, this monkey doesn't fuck around. It minds its own business. Doesn't talk unless talked to, knowing that the less it says the stronger it becomes. When it actually tries to say something it ends up screeching because it's a FUCKING MONKEY.| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-john.png| |JohnF.jpg|John the mandrill monkey. Mandrill's are closely related to baboons and even more to the drill. Not the kind of drill you use in a bank robbery, but the monkey drill, silly you! John is a monkey know for his sardonic one-liners, include the catch phrase "unidentified monkey screech".| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-rutger.png| |RutgerF.jpg|Rutger the motherfucking orangutan. If you're strolling down the jungle and suddenly face an orangutan, you're in trouble. Statistics show that one orangutan is as dangerous as ten hobos with shotguns. You remember that movie about dinosaurs with the big dinosaur in the end saving the kids? Know who killed the dinosaur after the credits? The kids did, but you know who killed the kids? Rutger the motherfucking orangutan did.| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-steven.png| |StevenF.jpg|Steven the silverback gorilla. Not only is he fucking huge, he's strong as hell too. He can break your back by just looking at you. You'll be hospitalized for weeks. Not only that, but there'll be months of therapy as well. Do you know how hard it is learning to walk again? Want to know what else that is hard? Steven's muscles. 22 years ago he worked as a chef on a military ship. Killed everyone in 103 minutes.| }} Unlocked through Achievement Gage Assault Pack mask-blackdeath.png| |Black Death.jpg|Bob Robertson worked at a purple stuff factory. The purple stuff factory was old and in need of reperations. Bob mentioned this to his supervisors but they ignored him. Bob kept on hardly working, playing pre-installed games on his operative system. One day when he was checking out early, cracks started to form in a container filled with purple stuff. Just when he went past, the container burst and Bob was drenched in purple stuff.|When he got out of hospital, he had become a super villain. His face has been purple ever since.| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-crowgoblin.png| |Crow Goblin.jpg|For the longest time ever no one knew who the real identity behind the Crow Goblin was. Twenty years later people found out, but it was unsatisfactory so they said that that person was an imposter or something. The real Crow Goblin was someone else.|I don't want to bore you with the rest of it but the mask looks pretty nice, yeah? It's got a purple hat, or maybe it's a hoodie, I don't know. It sports a pretty cool grin and some thread sewn across its face. I wonder who hides behind the mask though.| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-professorwrath.png| |Professor Wrath.jpg|ilhouse Anderson worked at a chemical plant handling dangerous chemical waste. As a prank, his friends thought it would be a good idea to lock him up in the room where they kept the dangerous chemical waste. What they didn't know was that the dangerous chemical waste was dangerous, and while being locked in for several hours, Milhouse was exposed to high levels of radiation and other bad stuff.|When they finally let him out, he had become a super villain. He's been super angry ever since.| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-volt.png| |Volt.jpg|Being a snoopy lowlife, janitor David Davidson snuck around the military research facility he worked at, looking for something easy to steal. He found a door that he didn't have a key for. Curious, he kicked the door open and was instantly attacked by some kind of bright light. Somehow he survived the attack and got superhuman powers.|With his new powers, he called himself Volt.| }} Unlocked through Achievement Hotline Miami Aubrey.png| |Aubrey (Preview).jpg|Aubrey is a real gun lover.|Large headed and long snouted Aubrey is a master of arms and knows nothing better than to kill using some fine weaponry.|Pigs have pretty small lungs though so Aubrey can't run that far.| }} Unlocked through Achievement Dennis.png| |Dennis (Preview).jpg|Dennis loves knives.|The gray wolf is one of the best known and well researched animals on the entire planet. It was the first animal and only large carnivore to be domesticated by humans.|Today, there's only one third of the population left because of human persecution.| }} Unlocked through Achievement Graham.png| |Graham (Preview).jpg|Graham enjoys long walks in the sun.|Rabbits are small mammals that practically can be found anywhere. If confronted by a potential threat, rabbits will instantly freeze and warn others in the warren with powerful thumps on the ground.|When fleeing, they hop in a zig-zag pattern, much like many Counter-Strike players do.| }} Unlocked through Achievement Rasmus.png| |Rasmus (Preview).jpg|Rasmus has an eye for secrets.|Owls are nocturnal birds of prey. They are known for their large eyes in comparison to their skulls. They can't actually move their eyes, they swivel their heads instead and are able to swivel 270 degrees. Shit you didn't know, amirite.|"I don't know you!" "You're no guest of mine!"| }} Unlocked through Achievement Brandon.png| |Brandon (Preview).jpg|Brandon has a thing for walking really, really fast.|Brandon is a panther, and panthers are large cats. One funny thing is that only the tiger, lion, leopard and jaguar has the anatomical structure which enables them to roar. Poor Panther.}} Don Juan.png| |Don Juan (Preview).jpg|Don Juan loves slamming doors in.|Knock, knock. Who's there? It's Don Juan. Prepare yourself.|Pro tip: In Hotline Miami, you get 2200 points while performing ground kills against the wall when using this mask.}} Richard.png| |Richard (Preview).jpg|Richard enjoys spending time with different personas and asking questions.|Do you like hurting other people?|Who is leaving messages on your answering machine?|Where are you right now?|Why are we having this conversation?}} Tony.png| |Tony (Preview).jpg|Tony uses his fists of fury to beat the crap of anyone who messes with him.|Tony was born in the 1970s and was of Italian-American nationality. Many people easily recognize Tony. Probably in part because of his Tiger mask, and in part because of his physical brutality when dealing with people he don't like.}} Хэллоуин frank.png| |frank-fullcolor.jpg|Frank is a monster, but he is - contrary to popular believe - a sensitive, emotional creature whose only aim is to share his life with another monster.|However, he realized from the moment of this "birth" that even his own creator cannot stand being around him. Knowing this, Frank decided to become a bank robber instead. The End.|THIS IS A HALLOWEEN ITEM!}} $XXXX pumkingking.png| |pumkinking-fullcolor.jpg|Legend has it that a boy named Jack was getting chased by some villagers from whom he had stolen, when he suddenly bumped into the Devil.|Jack was a clever little heister and managed to convince the Devil that the loot he was carrying was worth to be shared. The Devil agreed and the two ran to the escape horses and got away.|THIS IS A HALLOWEEN ITEM!}} $XXXX venomorph.png| |venomorph-fullcolor.jpg|When you see the Venomorph, you know it's game over, man. GAME OVER! Maybe you can build a fire, try sing a couple of songs.|In reality, you better go back and hide, because it will be dark soon, and these babies mostly only come at night... Mostly.|THIS IS A HALLOWEEN ITEM!}} $XXXX witch.png| |witch-fullcolor.jpg|A witch is someone practicing black witchcraft, often with the aid of a devil or familiar.|It can be anything from an ugly old hag to a charming, alluring woman.|And then you have the broom, the hat and all that. Boo.|THIS IS A HALLOWEEN ITEM!}} $XXXX angrybaby.png| |angrybaby-fullcolor.jpg|GRRRRRRRR GRRR grrr grr grr GRRRR Wah, wah, WAAAAAAAAAAAH! GRRR! Grr.|GRRRR grr GRRRR rawr GRRRRRRRRRRRR, wahh, WAH, WAH, WAH, GRRR.|THIS IS A HALLOWEEN ITEM!}} crybaby.png| |crybabyhalloween-fullcolor.jpg|Waaaah, waah, wah, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, wah, WAAAAAAAAH, WAAAAAAH!|WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, wah, WAAAAAAAAH, WAAAAAAAH, Waaaah, waah, wah. Wah, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!|THIS IS A HALLOWEEN ITEM!}} happybaby.png| |happybaby-fullcolor.jpg|Ffff, gaga, bo, gaga bo GAGA GAGA? GAGAGAGA? GAGA? Gagag GOGOGO GAGA? GAGA! GOGO! Bah. Gaga bah gogo go.|GAGA? GAGA! GOGO! Bah. GAGAGA? GAGA GOGO GAGAGA? GAGA! Gagaga gogoga. Fff.|THIS IS A HALLOWEEN ITEM!}} brazilbaby.png| |brazil-baby-fullcolor.jpg|GAGA? GAGA! GOGO! Boo! GAGAGA? GAGA GOGO GAGAGA? GAGA? GAGA! GAGAGA? GAGA GAGAGA?|GAGAGA? GAGAGAGOGO? Boo! BOOO! Gagagaga boo gaga.|THIS IS A HALLOWEEN ITEM!}} Humble Mask Pack Обе маски появятся в вашем инвентаре, если вы купите Humble Bundle, посвященный E3. the-crossbreed.png| |the-crossbreed-fullcolor.jpg|A powerful alien race, described by some as the most advanced beings in the universe. Different races that have come in contact with them have different names for the Crossbreed. Strong, lean and intelligent, the Crossbreed takes the best from the DNA of each alien race that it meets, always making sure it evolves in the right direction.| }} $0 the-orc.png| |the-orc-fullcolor.jpg|Brutish, aggressive and generally repulsive, the orcs have always been a hated race. Orcs are larger stronger than their goblin cousins but smaller and less powerful than their ogre brethren. This particular purple-skinned orc came from the Stonetremble clan who were known for their fierce warriors and overpowered, hybrid shamans.|color=yellow|THIS IS A HUMBLE MASK PACK ITEM!}} $0 См. также *Материалы. *Узоры. *Цвета. Аватарки Dallas (Mask).jpg Hoxton (Mask).jpg Wolf (Mask).jpg Chains (Mask).jpg Alienware.jpg Baby Rhino.jpg Big Lips.jpg Blackhearted (Mask).jpg Brainiac.jpg Bullet.jpg Calaca.jpg Cannula.jpg Crybaby.jpg Dripper.jpg Gagball.jpg Greek Tragedy.jpg Hockey Mask.jpg Hog.jpg Horned Beast.jpg Jaw.jpg Kenneth.jpg Monkey Business.jpg Mr. Sackcloth.jpg Mr. Smooth.jpg Mummy (Mask).jpg Oni (Mask).jpg Outlander.jpg Perfect Stranger.jpg Pout.jpg Rage.jpg Shogun (Mask).jpg Shrunken Head.jpg Starved.jpg Troll.jpg Undead.jpg Vampire (Mask).jpg Zipper.jpg Zombie.jpg Dallas (Begins).jpg Hoxton (Begins).jpg Wolf (Begins).jpg Chains (Begins).jpg Anonymous.jpg Cthulhu (Mask).jpg Dillinger Death Mask.jpg Grin.jpg Skull.jpg Doctor Crime.jpg Kawaii.jpg Mr. Mannequin.jpg Mrs. Mannequin.jpg Frank.jpg Pumpkin King.jpg Venomorph.jpg Witch.jpg Angry Baby.jpg Cry Baby.jpg Happy Baby.jpg Brazil Baby.jpg Mark.jpg Hockey Heat.jpg Happy Santa (Mask).jpg Furious Santa (Mask).jpg Surprised Santa (Mask).jpg Tipsy Santa (Mask).jpg 37th.jpg 42nd.jpg 43rd.jpg 44th.jpg Arnold.jpg Chuck.jpg Dolph.jpg Jean-Claude.jpg Butcher.jpg Plague Doctor.jpg Specialist.jpg Spectre.jpg Alpha Force.jpg Commander Crime.jpg Gage Blade.jpg Troubled War Veteran.jpg Dallas (Heat).jpg Hoxton (Heat).jpg Wolf (Heat).jpg Chains (Heat).jpg Hard Skull.jpg Very Hard Skull.jpg Overkill Skull.jpg Death Wish Skull.jpg Asilidae (Mask).jpg Tarantula (Mask).jpg Sphodromantis (Mask).jpg Vespula (Mask).jpg Somen Mempo.jpg Sweettooth.jpg 1st.jpg First American.jpg 16th.jpg 18th.jpg Orc.jpg Crossbreed.jpg War Face.jpg Metalhead.jpg Optimist.jpg Criminal Ambitions.jpg Clint.jpg Steven.jpg Rutger.jpg John.jpg Примечания *Маска "War face" является отсылкой к фильму Цельнометаллическая оболочка, её описание копирует диалог между сержантом Хартманом и одним из бойцов. *Маски из "Armored Transport" и "The Big Bank Heist" - это маски с лицами американских политических деятелей. **Armored Transport: Ричард Никсон (37th), Джордж Буш (43rd), Билл Клинтон (42nd), Барак Обама (44th). **The Big Bank Heist: Авраам Линкольн (16th), Улисс Грант (18th), Джордж Вашингтон (1st). В этом DLC также имеется маска Бенджамина Франклина (The First American), но президентом он небыл. *Маски, которые вы получаете в Gage Weapon Pack #01, имеют названия и описания, которые отсылаются к знаменитым актерам боевиков: Дольф Лундгрен, Жан-Клод Ван Дамм, Арнольд Шварценеггер и Чак Норрис. Описание маски "Chuck" также сделано в духе интернет-мема "Факты о Чаке Норрисе". *Маски "The Shogun" и "Somen Mempo" основаны на масках, которые носили самураи во времена Сёгуната. *Маска "The Pout", возможно, является отсылкой к комиксам "Хеллбой". *Маски "Hockey Mask" и "Hockey Heat" отсылаются к фильму "Схватка". *Маска "Oni" является прообразом человекоподобных демонов из японской мифологии. Также, некоторые войны разных кланов носили эти маски для устрашения врагов. *Маска "Doctor Crime" является прообразом маски Доктора Дума, злодея из вселенной Marvel. *Маска "The Grin" отсылается к компании "Grin". *Маска "Dillinger Death Mask" - это Посмертная маска известного грабителя прошлого века Джона Диллинджера. *Маска "Anonymous" является отсылкой к фильму "V - значит вендетта", где была та самая маска, но на ней была радостная улыбка. Позже, эта маска стала мемом и настоящим движением против коррупции. *Маска "Mummy" отсылается к группе Iron Maiden и их талисману Эдди в альбоме Powerslave. *Маска "Greek Tragedy" отсылается к древнейшей из форм трагедий - Древнегреческой. *Маска "Calaca" отсылается к кукле Калака в Мексиканской культуре. *Маска "Shrunken Head" является отсылкой к Тсантсе - высушенной голове. *Маска "Cthulhu" отсылается к мифическому существу Ктулху - божеству из мифов Ктулху, написанных писателем-фантастом Говардом Лавкрафтом. *Маска "Twister" является отсылкой к персонажу по имени Обито Учиха, из аниме "Наруто". Там он носил такую же маску. *Маска "Hog" и "Peter" является отсылкой к игре Hotline Miami. Позже вышло дополнение Hotline Miami, в котором все маски тоже являются отсылкой. *В описании маски "Baby Rhino" содержится намёк на то, что она и другая маска, "The Hog" - отсылка к мультсериалу "Черепашки-нинздя", где антагонистами были кабан и носорог. *Маска "The Jaw" является отсылкой к старому мультипликационному сериалу "Хи-Мен и властители Вселенной". Злодей Trap Jaw имеет лицо, как на маске. *Маска "Outlander" является отсылкой к рассказу Харлана Эллисона, под названием "I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream", опубликованный в марте 1967 года. Маска представляет окончание AM и превращением его в Gelatious Blob Creature. Он хочет кричать от ужаса, но не может, так как у него отсутствует рот. Он вынужден на веки оставаться со своими мыслями. *Маска "Vampire" основана на образе графа Дракулы из романа Брэма Стокера. *Маска "Venomorph" является отсылкой к Ксеноморфу - пришельцу, из серии фильмов "Чужой" и "Чужой против Хищника". *Маска "Mr. Smooth" основана на маске Райана Гослинга в фильме "Драйв". *Маска "Sweettooth" является отсылкой к серии игр Twisted Metal, где персонаж "Сладкоежка (ориг. Sweettooth)" носил такую. Серия игр Twisted Metal является эксклюзивом для обладателей консоли PlayStation, так что сама маска доступна только пользователям PlayStation 3. *Маска "Commander Crime" отсылается к Cobra Commander из G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero. *Маска "Crossbreed" основана на гибридах протоссов и зергов из игры StarCraft 2. *Маска "The Orc" отсылается на расу орков из игр серии WarCraft. *Маска "Gage Blade" отсылается на игру "Army of Two". Один из героев носил такую. *Маску "Alpha Force" используют бойцы Murkywater, а описание маски в инвентаре намекает на интернет-мем Doge. *Маска "The Optimist" отсылается на Оптимуса Прайма (главный герой практически всей франшизы "Трансформеры") и Киберчеловека (существа из сериала "Доктор Кто"). Лицевая часть маски походит на лицо Киберчеловека, а рама - элементы с головы Оптимуса. О причастности Киберчеловеа также говорит описание маски. *В описании маски "Baby Rhino" содержится намёк на то, что она и другая маска, "The Hog" - отсылка к мультсериалу "Черепашки-нинздя", где антагонистами были кабан и носорог. Категория:Маски Категория:Маски PAYDAY 2 Категория:PAYDAY 2 Категория:Незавершенные статьи